Beastiary
Here you will find a list of beasts either encountered or mentioned in the series. Some are already mentioned in mythology, while others are my own creations. *'Alerion '- Large eagle like bird with razor sharp wings *'Amphisbaena - '''Twin headed serpent with head on both ends *'Ant-Lion''' – Large beetle that dwells in sand and creates giant pits to devour prey *'Akkorokamui' - An Ainu monster resembling a fish or octopus *'Ahuizotl'- Anthropophagous dog-monkey hybrid *'Akamataa'- Snake spirit from Okinawa *'Akateko'- Tree-dwelling monster *'Akki'- Large, grotesque humanoid *'Allu'- Faceless demon *'Almas'- Savage humanoid *'Alp'- Male night-demon *'Amarok'- Giant wolf *'Amarum'- Water boa spirit *'Amemasu'- Lake Monster *'Asena'- Blue-maned wolf *'Bakeneko' - A shape-shifting cat *'Baku' - An auspicious beast who can devour nightmares *'Bahamut'- Giant fish *'Bashe' - Elephant-swallowing serpent *'Basilisk'-venomous serpent *'Banshee'-Death spirit *'Carbuncle' - Small creature with a jewel on its head *'Cerastes - '''Giant flexible horned lizard *'Chimaera'''-Multi creature hybrid *'Chitauli' - Human-lizard hybrid *'Dipsa - '''A snake with venom so deadly that it kills before the bite is felt *'Dragon''' - Wisest of all reptiles can fly breath elements and capable of speech *'Enenra' - A monster made of smoke *'Funayūrei' - Ghosts of people dead at sea *'Gashadokuro' - A giant skeleton that is the spirit of the unburied dead *'Goryō' - The vengeful spirits of the dead *'Hannya' - A Noh mask representing a jealous female demon *'Harionago' - A woman with a thorn-like barb on the tip of each strand of her hair *'Hydros' - Sea serpent whose bite causes massive swelling and can kill if bitten near an organ *'Hydrus - '''Hydros offspring laid inside others and eats the host from inside out *'Inugami''' - A dog-spirit created, worshipped, and employed by a family via sorcery *'Isonade' - A fish-like sea monster with a barb-covered tail *'Jikininki' - Ghosts that eat human corpses *'Jorōgumo' - A spider woman *'Kappa' - A famous water monster with a water-filled head and a love of cucumbers *'Kirin' - The Qilin of China is part dragon and part ox. It is sometimes called the "Chinese unicorn" *'Kiyohime' - A woman who transformed into a serpent demon out of the rage of unrequited love *'Komainu' - The pair of lion-dogs that guard the entrances of temples *'Konakijikijii' - This Yokai disguises itself as an abandoned baby then cries until someone picks it up *'Leucrota - '''Beast with fanged jaw that stretches from ear to ear *'Mizuchi''' - A dangerous water dragon *'Monoceras - '''Volatile beast with singular large horn *'Nekomata''' - A Bakeneko with a split tail *'Noppera-bō' - A faceless ghost *'Nue' - A monster with the head of a monkey, the body of a raccoon dog, the legs of a tiger, and a snake-headed tail *'Nure-onna' - A female snake-like monster who appears on the shore *'Oni' - The classic Japanese demon., It is an ogre-like creature which often has horns *'Onibaba' - The demon hag *'Onibi' - A spirit fire *'Onryō' - A vengeful ghost *'Otoroshi' - A hairy creature that perches on the gates to shrines and temples *'Samebito' - A shark-man from the undersea Dragon Palace *'Shachihoko' - A tiger-headed fish whose image is often used in architecture *'Shikome' - Wild women sent by Izanami to harm Izanagi *'Striga-'''Vampire-like creature that steals energy from sleeping victims *'Tanuki''' - A shape-shifting raccoon dog *'Tsuchigumo' - A giant spider that was defeated by Minamoto no Raikō *'Tsuchinoko' - A legendary serpentine monster, It is now a cryptid resembling a fat snake *'Tsurube-otoshi' - A monster that drops out of the tops of trees *'Umibōzu' - A giant monster appearing on the surface of the sea *'Ushi-oni' - A name given to an assortment of ox-headed monsters *'Wani' - A water monster comparable to an alligator or crocodile *'Yama-uba' - A Crone-like yōkai *'Yuki-onna' - The snow woman Own Creations *'Agamaro' – Giant shield tailed agame *'Bikiro' – Spike tailed chameleon *'Casuma' – Giant aggressive winged beetle *'Daikusho' – Pin shooting porcupine fish *'Elosio' – Buzz saw Armadillo *'Fashara' – Possessing spirit *'Girol' – Human shaped ooze creature *'Hakomi' – Corrosive spitting serpent *'Iolta' – Vine trapper plant *'Jiolt' – Lightning horse *'Kirika' – Club tailed wyvern *'Limat' – Whip tailed reptile *'Makapishi – '''Spike shelled digging creature *'Niro''' – Mirror demon *'Otrija' – Giant reptile like creature *'Parth' – Orc like humanoids *'Quila' – Large feline creature *'Reamut' – Large feral beast *'Spriggy' – Canibalistic Orchid *'Terisha' – Insectoid Hybrid *'Urito' – Giant Eagle like creature